Plane Daffy
Plane Daffy is a 1944 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Frank Tashlin. It was written by Warren Foster and the first Looney Tunes to be produced by Eddie Selzer. The cartoon still uses WARNER BROS. on opening titles. This is also the first cartoon to have Daffy's face on the opening titles without Porky. The drum ending has produced by WARNER BROS. CARTOONS INC. still with the released by WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC. on the bottom. Out of 8 cartoons that have the credit PRODUCED BY WARNER BROS. CARTOONS INC., 4 are Looney Tunes and 3 were given Blue Ribbon reissues. Plane Daffy is the only Looney Tunes cartoon of the 4(Odor-able Kitty, Booby Hatched, and The Stupid Cupid) to survive with the PRODUCED BY WARNER BROS. CARTOONS credits as it was not reissued. Synopsis One after another of a company of carrier pigeons fall prey to the seductive wiles of "Queen of the Spies" Hatta Mari. The alarm is raised at pigeon headquarters when pigeon 13 goes AWOL with the female Nazi spy bird, to whom he reveals all his secrets (after she plied him with a mickey). Self-described woman-hater Daffy volunteers for the next mission. She tries to seduce him by hiking up her skirt to reveal her shapely leg and kissing him full on the lips twice. The first kiss electrocutes Daffy and melts him like butter, but the second kiss electrocutes Hatta Mari having the same effect on her. Daffy eventually resists her charms. He has to swallow his secret message when the temptress corners him as well. After a frenetic battle at slinky Mari's pad, she x-rays Daffy and broadcasts the secret ("Hitler is a stinker") to Hitler. Goebbels and Goering have to shoot themselves in the head after agreeing with it. Cultural references * Hatta Mari is a parody of Mata Hari. * According to DVD commentary on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Hatta Mari's blond hair and cartoonishly top-heavy body figure would later become a reality in the 1950s with actress and sex symbol Jayne Mansfield (who, in turn, was one of many inspirations for Who Framed Roger Rabbit's femme fatale, Jessica Rabbit). * The quote "Something new has been added" was a catchphrase by Jerry Colonna and a slogan for Old Gold cigarette's. Censorship The ending when Hitler's henchmen agree with the "military secret" that Hitler is a stinker cuts to Daffy saying "They lose more Nutzis that way!" to remove the part where the henchmen shoot themselves in the head when shown on Cartoon Network and TNT. However, the cut scene was shown during the ToonHeads Wartime Cartoons special in a montage near the end, with a voiceover explaining that many of the outdated references and offensive stereotypes have prevented a lot of World War II cartoons from being seen on television since the war. Parody *Hatta Mari is a pun on Mata Hari. *The title is pun on "plain daffy". Video thumb|300px|left|added by invader daffy Category:1944 Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Wartime Shorts Category:ShortsCategory:1944 Animated Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Frank Tashlin Category:Looney Tunes Shorts